


Blue Belle

by Unrealistic_Stories



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Nipple Play, Pseudo-Incest, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unrealistic_Stories/pseuds/Unrealistic_Stories
Summary: An alternate reality version of the X-men, jumping off from the 1993 issue of 'Ultimate X-men'.  Dealing with the aftermath of Nightcrawler learning who his birth mother was, Dr. Hank McCoy formulates a theory of how to use this new news to help Rogue gain control of her powers.  But what happens when the passionate Mississippi girl finds that there's a sweet natured romantic in her life that she can suddenly touch?
Relationships: Rogue/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 22





	1. A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my personal exploration of a few long standing theories.
> 
> 1\. That not only does Kurt Wagner deserve a good romance in his life, but that he would be a far better partner for Rogue.  
> 2\. Story is good, kinky smut is good, but both together is fantastic.  
> 3\. Kurt has a problem with pseudo-relations.  
> 4\. Remy Lebeau was a poorly written, selfish, insensitive jerk. And that too many people ignore the "bad" part of the term bad boy.
> 
> While at the time of writing this note not all of the story has been written, be patient for those looking for the freaky parts... they're coming. Hoo-boy, are they coming. ;)

The life of Kurt Wagner had never been a normal one. Clearly someone who would never blend in with the crowd, he was taken in and raised among a traveling circus. Then, given a second home for those who shared his uncommon mutant nature, and those less than normal experiences only increased exponentially. So the unexpected had started to become simply the material that made up a sleepy Tuesday at this point.

But there were still matters that could still shake the adventurer mutant that went by the moniker of Nightcrawler. Still truths and revelations that could shake him to his core.

The previous week, a trip to Caldecott County in Mississippi had reveal a new iteration of the blue furred mutant’s birth story than had ever been spun for him before. One that conflicted with Margali Szardos’ tale of a deceased couple with their blue skinned child between them. Instead, he heard from Raven Darkhölme’s own lips that she was his birth mother. That on the day of his birth, to save her own life, she had attempted to kill her infant son by throwing him over the edge of a cliff-side waterfall. That by all rights, he should have never survived to see a second day.

It was simple enough for him to reach out towards his teammates in Excalibur that he would not be returning to England with any expediency. That he required some time for himself to deal with this news, though he had also avoided unwrapping that particularly sticky reality for another time. It was not the sort of information that you told friends in a video call from a continent away if you could help it. Naturally, the X-men and all of his peers welcomed him home for whatever stay he required. Still, the mansion felt like a copy of a memory at this point. His room was still waiting for him, though all of the movie memorabilia and small details that had made it ‘his’ for so long were now absent. There was only certain architectural designs to his layout that as one of the earlier students he’d been allowed to indulge in that remained, now. Back when Ororo had claimed the attic, and Kitty was going through the particular joys and angst of being a teenager.

It all felt so long ago.

So, for seven days that flowed like a blur of emotion Kurt had remained at the mansion in the Americas. As though finding some small solace in one memory as a new one lanced him through to the core. It was almost a matter of nostalgia when there was a knock on the door and a formal voice called out to him. “Kurt? Kurt, I don’t mean to disturb you… it’s Hank. I was wondering if you might come with me for a moment.” Hank McCoy. Though they had rarely been a member of the X-men at the same time, there was a humorous familiarity to the exchange. The awkward intellectualism of his speech, that feeling of family they shared both having spent so long as X-men. And based off of Hank’s reputation, the feeling that the blue elfin teammate was going to be pulled into something outlandish and surprising. It felt like the perfect distraction.

After opening the door the majority of what the good doctor said was lost to Kurt in complete honesty. Hank had a curious nature where he would talk more elaborately when he was attempting to be delicate. It also caused him to dig deeply into his voluminous vocabulary, resulting in something that resembled a lecture by an English professor at a prestigious university. However, Hank talked at length while the two blue tinted figures moved towards the lower levels of the school. Past the basements, into the levels that were never officially there according to any New York State blueprint. Hank spoke about a curiosity concerning Kurt’s genetic pattern, and in response Kurt would give small nods and smiles where appropriate. He could see that any effort to interject would only lengthen the time that was required to get to the particular point of their conversation. They stepped out of the elevator into the very polished and science fiction feeling halls before Hank finally tip-toed towards his meaning.

Kurt only then offered a tired look up at his friend with those golden eyes of his, brows furrowed and his mouth feeling quite dry, before he nodded and sighed. “ _Ja_. Of course I wish to help.” He was aware that he stepped onward towards the medical section while his friend paused before catching up. A voice in his head told him that one of the best ways to heal over a recent wound was to help the healing of another. All the same, as they proceeded into the infirmary it felt as though perhaps he should have been dressed in his uniform and not a tank top and jeans. Jeans that had been specifically tailored to allow the presence of his tail, but denims all the same. This was starting to feel like a team oriented problem.

This mood was reinforced when he saw Rogue sitting nervously at the foot of a hospital bed in her current version of an X-men attire in emerald and yellow. From beneath the heavily moused mane of her auburn and white hair, green eyes that mirrored the color in her uniform moved to meet his own. “Thank you for coming, Kurt.” For her, he smiled more warmly. Continued to walk into the medical room and cross the space so that he would reach out and take hold of her gloved hands. The empathy for one another that was shared stirred up recent memories again, as she had been the one present with him at Mystique’s confession. At the knowledge that even as he was raised by a foster family, so had his own mother fostered this southern belle.

“This is what we do for one another. We try to help.” His thick fingered hands with their three digits squeezed at her own again, and in a small way the knot within his chest loosened perhaps a touch. Kurt turned then, glancing back at Hank and finally addressing the specifics of this request in a more direct manner. “You think that now we know Mystique is _meine Mutter_ … it could provide some way of helping Rogue control her powers?”

Hank was quick enough to expound once more, closing the door behind him for privacy as this personal matter was broached once again. “It’s due to the unique genetic composition of Raven Darkhölme’s mutation. You carry roughly half of her DNA, Kurt. Your cells may include further clues as well. As a metamorph, I suspected that Rogue’s own mutation finds such fluctuating code difficult to replicate and essentially prove more resistant.” He gestured with one meaty palm towards where Rogue was seated, and looked between the two behind his spectacles. “A small series of conversations between the young lady and myself seems to support my theory. Rogue has confirmed that while Mystique rarely was so careless as to come into contact with her, there were one or two incidents where a tiny brush had taken place.” Here he paused for dramatic effect, straightening the bleached white doctor’s lab coat. “She shared that Mystique grew faint and light-headed; but she did not pass out as most would.”

“Ah also told Doctor McCoy about some of the times Ah’ve borrowed your powers, Kurt.” There was the soothing drawl of Rogue, though she spoke almost shyly. It was clear to Kurt she was thinking how her connection not only stole abilities, but also thoughts and memories for a brief time. An almost invasive intimacy. “Usually, on our team ah try not to borrow abilities when any of you are conscious. However… there’s been once or twice you’ve offered up yours to me, Nightie. And when you did… “ Her voice drifted off for a moment, as those incidents came to mind and they were weighed and considered versus other experiences. “You often seemed to wake up faster than most. Not… not so much I really took much notice at the time. But in hindsight…?”

“I simply thought perhaps you were tired of feeling blue and gave me my abilities back early.” It was a small bit of humor, and earned a grin in response from the young miss. Kurt couldn’t help but note the way this situation was causing Rogue to slip back into her earlier behavior when she first joined the team. Though there had been quite a liberal amount of bravado to her, it masked an anxious and uncertain girl in need of help. Sometimes, it was important to remember that despite everything they had been through, she was still just barely an adult in her later teens. Life had been far from fair to her, as well.

“Yes, well, as someone of a similar azure hue and hair-suite nature I think perhaps Rogue’s challenges to maintain your powers goes somewhat deeper. Would you hop up here for me, Kurt?” There was a motion towards the spare accompanying bed in the room, vacant, with its back portion leaned up so he would be utterly prone but still reclined. The truth was, the mutant that often went by the nickname of Nightcrawler never liked hospital beds. There was something about their design that felt too unstable, too wobbly. Somewhat too light for the area it needed to support. Perhaps it was simply the acrobat in him? Hank followed him, and a tray with a smaller than usual selection of medical tools was nearby. “I do apologize, but for this theory to be tested I will require a few blood samples. I promise, I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

There was a small dip of the chin in understanding as Kurt could comprehend the need, though his pale yellow eyes watched with curiosity at the handling of the collection needle. With the stoutness of Hank’s palms and the possession of those clawed fingertips, that original member of the X-men still handed his instruments with adroit precision. He watched through the moment as the swab of alcohol was brushed up against the inside of his elbow, causing a slightly different reaction to the velvety blue fuzz than it would against bare flesh, and only looking to the side as the metal of the needle came to rest against his skin. It was then he looked over to Rogue, and saw written on her face all the hopes and worries that were visiting on her mind. So, if only to see her smile, even as the vial was pressed against his arm and claimed a generous collection of his blood Kurt would flash her a wink.

The spontaneous sweet smile that spread across her lips was worth it. It eclipsed if only for a moment the pain of Mystique’s betrayal, seeing how she grinned despite herself. Those green eyes darting from behind heavily mascaraed lashes towards the ground, then back up to look at him. It was a sufficient distraction that almost before he knew it, Hank was pressing a fluff of cotton against the puncture and guiding Kurt’s arm up to press the tiny wound closed. “There. I doubt you felt a thing.”

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” Kurt asked incredulously, nearly having to wrench his attention away from the beautiful miss and her charming smile to respond. Hank gave a shrug of his broad shoulders, as though unwilling to challenge the idea.

It was only then that the blue skinned elf was made to look back aside to where Rogue was slipping to her feet and moving off the end of the opposite hospital bed. Perhaps it had been that smile she’d offered him, but for not the first time golden eyes couldn’t help but take her in. She was perhaps a few inches shorter than he, with that teased out hair and its distinctive silvery-white streak down the center. Rogue had always been evasive about her past, though Kurt was almost certain she had just reached eighteen. She’d always attempted to dress and behave older, though he saw through her charade easily enough. In this particular moment of taking her in, however, the German mutant’s eyes were drawn to her breasts and they way the simple action of landing on the floor caused them to jostle within her skin suit. It was a personal flaw that he adored lovely ladies, a weakness even. Though he attempted not to simply view his female cohorts for their physical attributes, he knew he wasn’t alone in noticing the expansive mass of her bosoms. Some more crass members had openly remarked on their size being perhaps a secondary mutation, and while Kurt had shot a warning glance he was not blind to the fact either. It was simply that small motion had caused a jiggle that even the protective suits of the mutant team could not smother.

“Doctor McCoy and myself… we were also wondering if you would allow me to touch y’all, Kurt.” She was reaching towards one gloved hand, tugging at one finger after the next before it was slipped loose to expose her hand. To his opposite side, there was the fishing within a pocket of a classic stopwatch with a digital display. “He said… this is all being recorded and all…”

The elder X-man pointed to a set of cameras set in the corners of the room, covering the goings-on from multiple angles. “Just as confidential as any other aspect of visiting a doctor, though. I reassure you, nothing about your visits would ever be shared outside of a medical situation.” Kurt waved away the disclaimer, holding his arm upwards to continue to apply pressure to the vein where he had the blood drawn.

“ _Nein_ , _nein_. I understand.” It made better sense now why he’d been urged to lay down on the bedding rather than simply sit over the edge. There was a flashback of a previous situation where he knew the team’s best chance of getting the better of a foe hinged on Rogue’s powers coupled with his own. How he’d surprised her with a kiss on the cheek, and then woke to find she had also connected the thoughts of a plan that were running through his head to accomplish the goal. So, Kurt did his best to become comfortable. He shifted slightly on the gurney, gave a tug or two to straighten the sleeveless shirt he’d come down here in. When one was covered in a soft velour-like pelt, sometimes wearing a bit less didn’t chafe nearly so much or cause one to feel overly smothered. Fortunately, with the better part of his life spent as an acrobat, Kurt had a slim corded physique that could pull off the look without appearing cheap or tacky. So, with his one arm still creased upwards and the back of his head resting on the tilted mattress of the hospital bed, he reached over towards the fair skinned beauty with his uncommonly shaped blue hand.

Perhaps it would have been better had Kurt marshaled his thoughts as he’d been trained by Professor Xavier. All of those training sessions, teaching him to direct his intentions specifically to befuddle and prove elusive to other psychics who might read his mind. However, he was still feeling that heavy pang of ache over Mystique’s reveal as his biological mother. Not the woman who raised him, but certainly the one who birthed him. It left him vulnerable, seeking comfort in perhaps some of the more simple and basic avenues that a masculine mind might escape. So when Rogue stepped closer, his eyes drifted down from her beautiful features towards her extended hand… which was at roughly the same level of the magnificent swells of her chest.

It caused a small panicked reaction in his mind, worried that it was a thought that might carry over in the transfer of Rogue’s touch. It also brought to mind an early lesson of the good professor. ‘Try not to think of an elephant,’ he had said. It was of course exceptionally difficult, for as soon as the animal was said out loud one’s mind nearly dashed towards the subject. So it was with his attention to her breasts. It was as though his mind suddenly evoked the many incidents where in combat she had relied on her near invulnerability, which was far greater than the structural integrity of her suit, and she ended a fight nearly dressed in little but scraps. How he couldn’t help but give a more than passing appreciation of her body in those stolen glimpses. Of how pleasant it would be to hold her body against his, the press of those generous curves against his firm muscles. It was a train of thought that had gone runaway.

What Rogue did next proceeded to make matters even worse. While Kurt fretted and worried about what thoughts of his might be picked up by her, he felt her hand take his. Only, it was not the hand that had been free of the glove. At the last moment, she’d made a spontaneous choice to alter her course and step closer. Moving directly against the side of the aluminum railing, she instead leaned close with those eyes done in a heavy smoky-eyed style only half open. It was unbearably sultry to Kurt, watching her lean down as though in slow motion. Seeing her lips moving towards his own in one of the few kisses Rogue could ever share. The feel of the soft cushion where those ample tits pushed against his bare shoulder. Then, there was the smell of her magnolia perfume, and her lips met his.

The few times he’d been conscious for the transfer, Kurt remembered it as being very similar to passing out. You would develop tunnel vision even as the sounds you heard grew unfamiliar and unclear, coupled with the feeling of falling. It wasn’t instantaneous, there were those brief moments as awareness slipped away. So, he heard the click of Hank McCoy clicking his stopwatch. The sudden look of surprise on Rogue’s face as she stood up suddenly, her coloration mimicking Nightcrawler’s own. Long waves of indigo hair with an ivory streak down the center, inky-blue skin, even a tail suddenly burst through the rear of her uniform. Her eyes were still her own, though, that same rich shade of pine green. Conscious fading, Kurt still felt she was so lovely like this. He had always secretly wished for someone that resembled himself, to feel somewhat less alone in this world.

Then, he realized why her expression was so surprised. She had indeed caught on to his final thoughts, and if it wasn’t for the soft covering of blue fur she would be blushing furiously. Kurt was too weak to even say a word, helpless as he saw her process all of these feelings that had been shared despite his best efforts. Each instant seemed to last an eternity. But before the blackness claimed him, he watched as her eyes dropped to the ground demurely, only to rise once more and focus on his. Where a shy little smile crossed onto blue lips.

**_End of Chapter One_ **


	2. The Blue Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna-Marie finds herself drawn to that unique X-man known as Kurt, though their reunion is not nearly as smooth as either of them hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a small note I wanted to add; I wanted to update the timeline of when these events happen, placing them in modern day rather than the 1990's. Hence, some of the technological advances.

_Thu-woop_. The messenger sound of Anna-Marie’s phone interrupted her watching of a cooking recipe that she wasn’t certain she should tackle, even as she lay in bed. With a tap of her fingertip, she opened the message and grinned broadly with her full lips to see it was from Kurt. The X-men known as Rogue and Nightcrawler had been in frequent correspondence since that night they first tested Dr. McCoy’s theory that elements of the blue skinned acrobat’s genetic code might be used to help control Anna-Marie’s powers. After he’d rejoined Excalibur, she had reached out to him first, dropping a handful of messages. Then he wrote her in a moment of personal conflict, as his on-again / off-again romantic partner of Amanda Sefton made an appearance. Kurt wanted her advice on what he should do. When she wrote her honest feelings on the matter, he thanked her for helping him close a door on part of his life he now saw as one he needed to move on from.

So, even though he had returned and was stationed on Muir Island, the two of them messaged now and again every day. In fact, the auburn and white haired mutant often deliberately woke up early simply so that she might spend more time texting or sharing pictures back and forth, to allow for the time difference. This particular message had a picture of Kurt that was preceded by a message – _‘When you are fuzzy all over, it’s less a shave and more careful trimming to the length of the rest of you. #FuzzyElfProblems’_. He’d taken the photo in his bathroom, a steamed over mirror behind him, a towel wrapped about his waist with plenty of decency. However, Anna-Marie couldn’t help but bite her lip in appreciation of what was being displayed.

She’d sent more than a few flattering images his way, nothing overly overt but that still complimented her figure. The blue skinned mutant had been more playful with his own, but this was his first attempt at something that was clearly flirtatious. Emerald eyes admired the wonderful definition of his body, so slim and tight with muscles. Not bulky, but looking like a sleek dangerous cat some exotic midnight blue hue. The small curls in his dark hair that were still mildly damp from his apparently recent shower. The warm glow to his golden eyes. It made the southern miss all worked up in the right ways, so she was determined to give him a bit of a reward.

There was the light at the bedside table as well as the soft glow of a recent dawn, enough to share a lightly artful picture in return. Sitting up from where she was lounging, the t-shirt was pulled up over her head before tugging the lacy lavender panties down as low about her hips without offering a full frontal view. Anna-Marie twisted and squirmed for a second, finding the posture that was the most pleasing to her buxom figure while also nearly letting those undies slip off. With her other hand stretched out, she gave the camera a moment to focus and snapped a picture.

She’d intended on capturing the bottom swells of her impressive breasts, knowing from that brief contact how much Kurt enjoyed the view of them. However, her large nipples had proven problematic and had snuck into the picture. For a long moment Anna-Marie considered sending the image that way anyway, but with her eyes darting around in thought that Nightie was the sort to appreciate being a bit more cautious than bold. The picture was perfect after the small clip, showing her from mid-torso with abundant under-boob to the tops of her thighs with that barest censor of pale purple lace offering any modesty at all. Her fingers zipped through a response to caption her own picture; _‘Try getting a salon to wax you with the understanding they’re not allowed to touch your skin at all.’_

The reply took an agonizing two or three minutes to come back. At first, it was simply the embarrassed emoji, its eyes wide and cheeks flushed. Anna-Marie laughed and gave her feet a small kick, anxiously awaiting for Kurt to write out a more eloquent answer with the fading in and out image of those three ellipsis. While watching the screen and often gazing at the delicious picture of himself, the panties were simply slipped down her long legs and given a thoughtless toss off to the side. _‘Rogue! **Mein Gott!** You are shameless!’_ These were then followed with the emoji of a laughing face that had tears spilling off to the side.

She sighed happily, typing a little warm text but simply considering this day’s progress a win. Anna-Marie had a special view into Kurt’s thoughts now, and she understood how important a part humor and jokes played in his life. By including that emoji, he was saying that he appreciated the picture. Reaching over, the eighteen year old southern mutant turned off the light and saved the picture Kurt had sent before focusing on it in return. Her fingers trailed down her own body, slipping between her legs to tease at her pussy. Letting loose a sigh, her fingers had been formed so that forefinger and middle finger were pressed together, as though to mimic the German mutant’s uncommon hand shape. Her imagination wondering if this was how it would feel if it were his hands touching her, and she moaned.

Late that afternoon, she was flying at mach speeds across the Atlantic Ocean and frequently looking to the phone in her hand set to display her by GPS. It had almost fallen together too well. The lumbering form of Dr. McCoy had formulated a trial vaccine for Rogue, giving her a shot and suggesting the next time Kurt returned they would have to have some controlled contact experiments. Remembering that Moira MacTaggert was on Muir Island, she did her best innocent-ol’-me impersonation and suggested she head off to get a secondary look by the friend of the X-men. The good doctor agreed it might be useful, and she nearly sprinted up to her room. Packing a small bag of clothes and loading up her phone with enough music to play for the almost four hour flight across the ocean, she was off.

There was the occasional course correction here and there, but the truth was Anna-Marie made the entire flight in what felt like record time. While the music helped pass the time, mostly her thoughts were filled with the anticipation of being able to kiss Kurt. Truly kiss him, and not worry that he would crumple like a sack of potatoes the next moment. Of course, the other members of Excalibur were there so it wouldn’t seem like her intentions were so predictable. Rachel and Kitty, so it would just be another X-man visiting. However, Anna-Marie wanted to be close to that charming swashbuckler most of all. Wondering at the feelings of his arms around her. Hoping Doctor McCoy’s vaccine worked well enough she might be able to touch a boy in certain ways for the first time in her life.

That long trail of ginger and silvery hair had been pulled back by the mach speeds, the rush of wind even threatening to pierce through the hi-tech earbuds Rogue wore. But she had been chasing the darkening sky to the East as the sun set behind her, and it was through the clear night sky as the first dim lights of the fishing village of Muir Island came into view that her speed finally decelerated. One of those lights growing brighter, and closer. She pulled up short to nearly a halt when it was apparent of the flickering flames that gave off those glows was in a winged form, though at the heart of it all was a feminine figure.

“Just wait there a second! It’s Rogue… Rogue!” The action of calling out was more for show than to actually communicate, though the effort had the proper effect. Rachel Summers, daughter from the future of Jean Grey and Scott Summers, caught the mental notes that were offered up so deliberately and moved to float nearby over the wine-dark ripples of the sea.

To tell the truth, there was a small pang of concern when Anna-Marie saw her again in this context. While her hair was worn a bit punk cropped short, otherwise she was very much Kurt’s type. Like Rogue herself in figure, but perhaps a bit taller. Still, he’d never hinted there was anything between the two of them, and it didn’t do to become jealous this early. “Rogue? Sorry, that explains matters. Professor X warned me how difficult it can be to read you, but I didn’t have a reason to try before today.”

She nodded, and offered a small shrug of the shoulders. “Yeah, y’all psychics have to work through the shadows of all the people I’ve collected up in my head. Sorry ‘bout that.” Fishing the buds out, they were tucked into her hand while adjusting the pack on her back to save them. “I reckon I can’t convince you into guiding me in, can I? There’s a certain little blue cutie I want to surprise.”

Rachel was surprisingly eager to help out Anna-Marie, and in return she opened up more to the transplant from another reality as they floated inland. Apparently Kurt had shared something of their frequent conversations with his teammates, but had been coy enough to deflect their teasing remarks about romantic intentions. It was with a dimpled grin that Rachel revealed that it was clear to even non-mind readers that he thought of Rogue often. They touched down on the helicopter pad, the lights offering some point of reference that hadn’t been immediately considered before this epic road trip across the continents was taken on.

“I’ve told Doctor MacTaggert that you’re here. She’s looking forwards to seeing you in the lab once you settle in.” The shapely beauty didn’t really consider the practical reason for her journey, although if the Scottish friend of the X-men could help this little experiment, all the better. Once inside, Anna-Marie couldn’t help but consider how dated the whole facility felt. Like something out of a 70’s hospital, so antiseptic and bland. Turning this corridor and heading down this hallway gave her just enough time to bring out a brush and sweep it back through her dark auburn waves. As one final hook to catch the elf’s attention, she unzipped the front of her skin-suit down so that it showed off a mile of cleavage.

The tone of the facility changed somewhat, becoming more residential. There was an effort to paint the walls, though it was a faded avocado green. Rachel paused outside of a door, and turned about her with a smile so that Anna-Marie could catch her bearings. Hearing the distinctive voices of Kitty Pryde and Kurt in discussion, mentioning the benefits of the team finding itself so near a fishing community. The scarlet haired mutant also took in the small efforts make herself look pleasant, and once more that smile with the tiny creases in her cheeks took over. There was a wave of her hand that brought with it a flash of flickering fire that only tingled as it washed over Anna-Marie. Her hair was now properly styled to her usual means, make up that would never have survived a trip across the ocean decorated her eyes. “Good luck,” she was whispered as Rachel stepped out of the way.

“Kurt!” She wasn’t even trying to be covert as she jogged over towards where he was sitting on the edge of the table, tail flickering to the opposite side. Kitty was seated in a chair, both of them had mugs of coffee in their hands, but Kurt had the sharpness of mind to set his aside even as he spread his arms in a welcoming embrace. Oh, how much Rogue had dreamed of this reunion. His dark looks were just as smiling as she’d hoped, and his bright sallow eyes dropped down to admire the bounce to her step.

There was a mildly peeved expression on Shadowcat’s features, not that Anna-Marie was going to let that get her down. Kurt had been the first one of the team to accept her, to treat her as an equal and allow her a chance for forgiveness, but the brainy girl never quite accepted the reformed mutant. Not that she cared as Rogue’s arms slipped about Kurt’s body, feeling those firm muscles as she’d dreamed about. It was cooler this far north so he wasn’t wearing his usual t-shirt, but the buttoned up look suited him just as well. She felt the chuckle rumble through his chest as he greeted her in return, strong hands patting her back. However, this greeting wasn’t finished.

“I missed you,” she whispered huskily while looking up at him. Pressing in the most deliberate fashion that she could to convey all of those nights she’s spent thinking about him, before lifting herself up on tip-toe to allow in a raise of height so those inches of difference didn’t mean so much. Kurt started to lean back, but it was too late for him. Her lips found his, and the soft velvety brush of his skin was pleasant against her cheek.

Anna-Marie had hoped to lean back and flash a smile at him, to show him the benefits of Hank McCoy’s therapy. Except after a lingering taste of his mouth, she found she couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t she breathe? Something was wrong. She found herself going limp in his arms, and Kurt was his ever gallant self and without needing a cue pulled her close. Oh, how she wished she could have appreciated that feeling more. People were talking, but the words felt as though they were coming for miles away. The room was growing dark. Anna-Marie was falling.

As a member of the X-men, one learned that there would be times you woke up with wires and tubes attached to you in a medical setting. Besides her was the studied face of Doctor MacTaggert, who had pulled up a chair and was seated nearby. Truthfully, Anna-Marie wished she knew the secret of her youthful appearance. She knew that the woman was the Professor’s age, that they had once shared a romance themselves. Except she was still youthful enough to catch the fancy of Sean Cassidy, an X-men from Kurt’s class of students. However, if one looked into the firm look of her eyes, and they knew her to be anything but the frivolous sort. “Don’t sit up,” she commanded in her thick brogue.

Anna-Marie complied, though more for feeling quite groggy. She was thirsty, her tongue felt like cotton, aware that someone had changed her into a hospital gown. She opened her mouth to speak, and a croak was all that came out. It was then that a paper cup of water was offered up, though not without warning. “Slow sips at first. Wet your lips.” She nodded in response, and the first shock of water still sent her into coughing fits. All Moira offered back was a look of _‘I told you so’_ , as though she wasn’t the coddling sort of doctor.

“I’ve had a few conversations with Doctor McCoy, Rogue. Smart man.” The brunette would nod calmly, the sort to give you the sense that she had the patience of the ages when necessary. Such as dealing with a headstrong southern teen. “Seems he suggested you get more testing done before you came into contact with Kurt, didn’t he?” It was phrased as a question, though clearly from the context she wasn’t expected to say anything. There was a deep breath, the moments ticked on, before the lecture fully was brought down.

It seemed that Anna-Marie had been unconscious for the better part of three days. A tablet had been brought out, displaying at high speed the view over the hospital bed. There were two very curious aspects of note to these events. First, the frequency with which a handsome blue skinned figure was present. Sitting near her, talking to her, spending nearly the day by her side. The second peculiar element was how until nearly the third day Anna-Marie herself possessed that Nightcrawler-like appearance. There was still her distinctive white streak of hair, but other than that they were two of a kind. “Did I have a tail, too?” It hurt to talk, though the grimace still became a forced grin.

“You did, Rogue. You might’ve had it permanently, had you smooched for a few seconds longer. Och, you’re a foolish one.” There was a firm shake of the head, though through the thick accent and firm words Anna-Marie understood the concern beneath it all. There were concepts that were thrown out, about chemical inhibitors and cellular locks, but they were simply too advanced and her thoughts were still a bit scrambled. However, the gist of the lecture was brought into focus when Moira offered up a set of medical tools between them that resembled a pair of scissors. The stainless steel of their construction gleaming in the light of the room. “Here. Take these forceps and bend them.”

Thinking little of it and glad to be doing something rather than being spoken down to, Rogue sat up slightly and accepted the cool metal instrument. Meaning to simply squeeze them in her hand, she was stymied when they did not budge. A second try, still nothing. Only when she brought over her second hand to bear down on them did the Scottish physician halt the effort. “So, it seems that not only was Hank successful in blocking the involuntary use of your powers, but that he’s released the impression on your system that you carried over from Carol Danvers.” The shining metal of the tool were barely smudged when they were set down on the tray with a clink. “I expect you have at most a lingering ten percent of your former borrowed abilities, Rogue.”

Four days. Four days Doctor MacTaggert kept Anna-Marie in the infirmary, and if wasn’t for the fact that she felt so weak she might have tried to slip away after the first day. The idea that all of those powers she’d taken for granted were gone? Unheard of. Unprecedented. It seemed that she could still fly, though even in the confined space of the room the fair skinned belle could tell her abilities had been limited. There would be no personal flights back across the ocean any time soon, that much was sure. She’d apparently been difficult to have an I.V. placed into her arm, but not the near impossible it would have been most of the time. Rogue felt gentle as a lamb.

There was a flip side to all of this, however. Doctor MacTaggert had brought Kurt around several times, and felt compelled to be present during every visit if only for the first couple of minutes. Long enough to chaperon their activity and remind them she was watching. She had actually encouraged three tests where Rogue was told to touch his hand, and the effects were quite interesting. The first time, Anna-Marie became faint again and took on Kurt’s coloration for a time. However, she didn’t pass out. She became less faint the second time. The third time, she didn’t change colors at all; until she wondered whether she could will it to happen. It did. Kurt never felt drained even once through each test.

Late in the evening of the fourth day, however, she was guided to the living quarters taken up by the members of Excalibur and given her own room. An intercom system that seemed as antiquated as an eight-track was hooked up by the beside, and the blanket had a pattern that was clearly from the days when fashion had taken questionable turns. Nearly as soon as the good doctor was out of the room, Anna-Marie had stripped bare and took a long scalding shower.

There had been a moment when scrubbing fiercely at fair skin that the beauty wondered if she could call up the blue furred nature of Kurt at will. Starring at herself with the water pouring down her body, it didn’t happen. However, it felt like it nearly did. As though the potential for it to happen was there. Where before there had been something of a stranger trapped under her skin for years, now Anna-Marie was in touch with that dashing romantic. It was a positive change, at the very least.

Pulling on a scratchy wool robe and slippers, the curvaceous mutant slipped out into the hallway and tapped on a door that belonged not to Kurt, but rather to Rachel. Rachel, who had stopped by more than a few times on her own right to oversee Anna-Marie’s recovery. Who had confirmed her mental well being when she was unconscious. They exchanged polite smiles, though clearly the single track of her thoughts overwhelmed after so many events had taken place. “Hey, Rachel. Um… I hate to ask, but being a psychic and all… could you tell me where Kurt is? And if this is a good time for us to talk?”

The red haired figure gave an understanding smile, a nod, and closed her eyes. There was a gratitude that Anna-Marie felt as she clutched at the front of her robes, feeling the pilled-up lumps of the wool beneath her palms. There had just been so much built up about this reunion, and she wanted to act on it. Barely a second passed when Rachel gave out a snicker of a laugh, reaching up to place a hand over her lips. “He’s down by the pool. You don’t have to change, just go down there. You’ll… you’ll understand when you get there.”

The word mischievous was all that Anna-Marie could think of to describe the sparkle in the paler jade-green eyes of the girl, but she didn’t fly to Scotland on a whim to play cautious now. Rogue offered out a thankful squeeze of the arm through her shirt, before accepting a small mental nudge of which direction to go. Everything was so sprawled out compared to the mansion, there were only the one set of elevators, and being uncertain enough to avoid flying meant it was five minutes too long before the southern gal pushed through the doors and into the echoing confines of the tile lined pool. Water was heard splashing as Kurt was half submerged within, swimming from end to end. With a thankful thought sent Rachel’s way, she stepped up in the half-lit room to place herself directly in his path and stand at the concrete lip.

He rose up at the end of his route, one three-fingered hand reaching up to catch the wall while the other smoothed through the full locks of midnight blue hair he possessed. There was an uncertain grin on his features, and Kurt gave a small chuckle. “Anna-Marie! I didn’t know Moira was letting you go tonight.” He hesitated, seemed to look down for a moment, and remain floating there in the pool while slowly churning his feet to tread water.

“Ah couldn’t stand another moment not seeing you. Was hoping to spend some time with you before I hear Scottish curses coming down the hallway to see me to my room. Ah came too far not to.” It was all true, spoken from the heart, and she saw the way it touched the circus born mutant. His brows knit together in understanding, as well as appreciated the desire to be closer. There was no more room for the charade that all this time, they had only been texting and chatting to be friends and nothing more. “Hafta admit, I didn’t think to bring a swimsuit for this trip. Didn’t think there was going to be any opportunity to use it. Do y’all have anything that might fit me?”

A fanged tooth bit at his own lip to hold back a smirk, and it was such a sexy look that Anna-Marie felt a quiver deep in her stomach. The way the water played off of his furred skin was interesting, almost like an otter. It looked smooth, and pleasant to the touch. Still, the athletic form of Kurt still delayed for a longer pause, before a confession finally spilled out. “So. Ah. This… is a bit embarrassing, actually.” He flashed a bright white grin against that dark navy flesh, and gave a nervous laugh. “You see, not many people actually use the pool. Nobody has ever used it at night, except for me. _Scheiße_ , I have to just spit this out… Anna-Marie, I’m naked right now.”

As though by reflex, green eyes would glance down towards his body in the pool. To his credit, Kurt didn’t attempt to move towards the edge to block her view, not that very much could be seen with the water rippling and quivering around him. However, there was enough to see that the color of his body was not interrupted by any sort of trunks or briefs, though between legs and tail any further detail was muddied. Full lips curved into a grin, even as she met his eyes. So **that** was what Rachel meant by Anna-Marie being fine to simply go as she was. “Y’all mean you’re skinny-dippin’? Heck, a Mississippi girl like me isn’t against the idea of a little skinny-dippin’.”

The expectant look on Kurt’s face was all that she needed to be certain this was the right choice. He wanted to see her, wanted to take this step that was clearly not something ‘just friends’ would do. However, the full breasted X-man wasn’t so driven to throw herself at him that she wasn’t willing to play a bit before she let him catch her. So, her hands moved towards the tie of that awful robe about her waist, untied it completely, and then stopped to hold it against her. “Wait a tick,” she seemed to consider with a pout. “This won’t be fair. You’ll get a good ol’ gander at me before I get into the pool, and I’ll get nothing of the sort. You’ll just have to step on out yourself for a moment, so’s I can have myself as much of a look as you’ll get of me.” The whole of her plan offered up with a wink of that long lashed eye, hoping that the promise of seeing her strip was sufficient enough for the blue skinned mutant to agree in kind.

“ _Ja_ , I can’t argue with that.” The speed with which Kurt agreed caught Anna-Marie off guard, but he was smiling with an expression that she was certain mirrored her own. They locked gazes for a moment, and he began to softly swim over towards the metal ladder. She padded over to meet him, not wanting to miss a single second. She didn’t crowd him, bare feet standing at the side corner for when those stout fingers of his gripped the metal bend of the railing and his feet started to press against the steps.

Of course, his body was amazing. There was no such thing as physical perfection, but perhaps being a gymnast for the whole of his life had crafted those defined muscles into something akin to a work of art. Just that small motion of lifting himself out showed a play of motion beneath dark azure skin that was glorious. His features were lovely, with a strong jaw and chin but a soft slope of a nose. Nice lips for kissing, Anna-Marie confirmed that first hand and looked forwards to the idea of further research on the subject. Even his tail was a unique wonder, flickering slowly in his wake and befitting such a handsome devil. Still, she knew that his own eyes weren’t going to spare any inch of her, and truth be told she wanted to admire that most masculine aspect of him as he rose up further.

Emerald eyes went wide as saucers, and her jaw dropped. There was even a hiccup of surprise as Kurt place his feet on the tile floor, and turned to face her completely. Anna-Marie had actually watched a good deal of porn since coming to the mansion. As sexually frustrated as she was, nearly every opportunity she had there was some video playing on her phone while her hand rubbed between her legs. Knowing what a man should look like did not prepare her in the least for the beastial cock that dangled before her. It was monstrous, as blue as the rest of him though the thick knob was perhaps a shade darker than the rest of him. From first look, the southern teen didn’t think her fingers could wrap around him he was so fat of girth. A pair of heavy balls hung behind it, as though confirming that Kurt was a man among men. After that last picture he’d shared, Anna-Marie realized that he must keep himself trimmed to so well display that mammoth endowment. He was clearly over a foot long, and the most startling part was **he didn’t even seem the least bit hard yet.**

Kurt met her eyes, and they felt as though they had to tear away from this impossible member though she did manage several blinks. “Your turn,” he said with a wry tone.

**_End of Chapter Two_ **


	3. Cyrano de Bergerac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightcrawler and Rogue end up continuing to explore their feelings for one another, with stop offs in a Scottish pub and watching an old black and white movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd be able to fit more into this scene, but realized as it grew longer and longer it was best to pause the chapter here. More will be coming! Also, as this is my first work of fanfiction, I'm still fiddling here and there with the tags. I've decided that the rating of 'Explicit' will be more fitting for what I have planned.

“You’re full of shit!”

The voice carried down the hallway from the kitchens, along with a mirthful chuckle, in a voice easily recognized as that of Rachel Summers. Kurt had already had more than an unusual night, with the morning proving to start out quite eventful as well. Anna-Marie and himself had spent the better part of an hour, floating in the water and talking in all manners of flirtatious ways while stripped completely bare. They never once touched, but there were many moments where It was clear they both wished to do more than simply test the therapy she had been undergoing with a light contact. However, after that passage of time she confessed to being more fatigued than anticipated, and his golden eyes watched with desire as she slipped out of the pool and wrapped herself in the second hand robe before excusing herself to bed. Kurt found himself worked up in several ways, and ended up staying awake for several more hours.

Now this morning, he had just passed Kitty who gave him a thinly veiled looked of disgust and a roll of the eyes. That truthfully hurt, as the two of them had always been close. He’d called out to her, but in one of her moods the hero known as Shadowcat had sulked and stormed away towards the labs. That was when the sound of feminine laughter had bubbled out from where the team often congregated over coffee and meals. Stepping towards the entrance, he then her a distinctive southern drawl. “Darling, I swear ah’m not! It was like a twenty ounce can ‘a Red Bull… but longer!”

It was at this time that the fuzzy blue mutant turned around the corner, with Rogue and Phoenix sitting on opposites sides of the table. The auburn haired one had her hands held up in the air between them, as though she were in the midst of a big fish story. Deciding it was perhaps not a conversation that should have been held in public, Kurt gave a clearing of his throat and they both shot a look over at him. Anna-Marie turned so brightly red he thought she looked like a strawberry. Rachel gave a bit of a laugh and a shake of her head. Moving towards the counter to pour some of the coffee still left over there, behind him a chair was moved and someone stood up.

“I think maybe you two have stuff to talk about. I’ll go check in on Kitty.” With that, the impossible daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers left the two of them, and there was an expectant silence. Taking his time to stir in the spoonful of sugar and the splash of cream, he turned to see green eyes looking over at him adoringly while she fussed softly with that white striped hair of hers. She had also had a time to change into one of the outfits she’d brought to this island, a green skirt and a black stretch top that hugged her voluptuous figure.

With one final glance back to the hall, Kurt swung into the recently vacated chair and sat down. Sipped at the mug even while a small grin slipped on his features. “So much for being the sort who doesn’t kiss and tell, _ja_?”

“Oh, Kurt, don’t be mad… please?” The teen reached out of reflex to comfort, paused, and then more deliberately touched her hand against his. It was still quite new to the both of them, that he would not grow weak from her touch anymore. However, Anna-Marie showed growing control of her own abilities, allowing herself to adopt his coloration once again. The silky blue-black hair still possessing her signature stripe, the deep navy hued skin, even a tail now poked out from the hem of her skirt. Green eyes peered over at him with a sheepish expression. “Ah know you like it to see someone who looks like you, Kurt. Can’t say that I don’t find it cool myself, honestly. Ah just… I never had a boy before I could brag about, and Rachel is a good pal to chat around with.” She fluttered her eyes for a second, and then gave a significant look as though seeing through the table towards his lap. “And Lord have mercy, Kurt, is there ever anything to brag about with you!”

It was his turn to be a bit flustered, reaching up to rub at his face and take another swallow of the coffee. One of these days, he was going to bring some better brands to the island so they actually enjoyed what they were sipping. “Anna-Marie, it’s just that we are quite early in this thing between us. We’re not even officially a couple.” That caused her to sit up very still, and a tension came to her eyes.

“You don’t like me?”

“ _Ach_ , _nein_! I like you very much, Anna-Marie!” Reaching back over, he took her hands this time and she accepted his touch. That contact caused her to breath deeply and collect herself. “It’s simply that we have been rushing things, do you not think? I was thinking… I would like very much to go on a date with you.”

This caused the face that now so mirrored his own to break into a wide grin, and he felt his hand held so tightly. Inwardly, he considered how this was another sign that the lingering connection between her and Ms. Marvel was dimming. Before the serum of Hank McCoy’s, she might have broken his fingers this way. Now? He didn’t think she was stronger than him any longer. “Oh, yes! Ah accept, sugah!” She bounced excitedly about in her chair, and that action caused some other jostling of her ample breasts that briefly distracted him before Kurt continued.

“There is a small cottage that the Institute actually owns, out at the edge of town. I will use my image inducer, and I think it would be nice to take you out to dinner. It’s simply a little pub they have, but I think it might be nice. And… if you don’t mind… I have one of my old movies that we can sit down and watch. How is that sounding, _liebchen_?”

“Heavenly, Kurt.”

When they gathered together for their date, Kurt suspected that Rachel had given some help to Anna-Marie to dress. He’d seen first hand how the Phoenix’s telekinetic ability to reorganize clothing could result in whatever the redhead’s whims suited, and somehow he suspected that Rogue hadn’t thought to bring a sweater and jeans combination that suited her this perfectly when she arrived. As he awaited her at their leaving off point of the helicopter pad in the brisk chill of the night sea air, anything too flimsy would have lead to a very unpleasant dinner until they could find the privacy of the cottage to retire to. Her footwear instead was very practical, her outfit covering her well from the cold; but it was distractingly obvious to Kurt as well that she had once again decided to emphasize her attributes and was going on this rendezvous without a bra. When he tore his eyes away from the way her steps made her mountainous bosoms sway up to her face, she held onto a cocky grin.

Once she had arrived, he activated the image inducer which only projected an otherwise typical look for himself. Like a twin who had not possessed the genetic mutations of himself, with simple black wavy hair and pale whiskey brown eyes, though still possessing the strong jawline and handsome German features. He had offered out his hand to her, and Anna-Marie switched her purse from one shoulder to the other to accept. Looking out over the distance into town, Kurt concentrated and they teleported in a puff of brimstone and ebony vapor. The pub had been one he’d visited before, and though some of the locals greeted him their eyes were all for the beauty on his arm. He found himself guiding her close, and she responded positively.

Together, they’d ordered something neither had tried before. A smoked haddock bake, and they made the comparison to it being something like a fishy shepherd's pie. Kurt complimented her makeup, which he knew Anna-Marie always enjoyed wearing. She had done a variation of smokey-eyes, her auburn lashes dark with the mascara and those green eyes set with generous eye liner. After dinner and a drink of beer, Kurt encouraged the older gentleman behind the bar to turn on the music so he could dance with his date for the evening. They stepped and spun and held each other close, and all around the German mutant could feel the wish from the other patrons that they were him at that time.

Through the whole of their time at the pub, his lovely fair skinned companion found every opportunity to touch him. She held his hand when they talked at the table, or as they danced, as though relishing in that taken for granted gift of being able to make contact with another living being. And when their third dance for the night was over, she leaned her curvaceous form up against his to place a kiss on his lips. No one grew faint or dizzy, she did not turn even a faint shade of blue or gained a tail.

The cottage was not so very impressive, more of a residence where one could stay for a few nights when the sterility of the institute was just overwhelming. A low building of stone and plaster with a thatched roof and a scraggle of poorly tamed bushes on the side. There was, however, a fireplace to help stave off the cold. After deactivating his image inducer and feeling more himself, he started up that hearth while Anna-Marie stopped briefly to freshen up. Once they were all settled in, they two of them moved as in unison towards the single couch opposite the lone television. She had slipped off her heavy shoes, and tucking her feet up besides her she wrapped her arms about him.

“Ah know you had a classic movie in mind… what are we watching?”

Kurt didn’t miss the cue, and his own arm encircled about her while the pair of them grew comfortable. Even his tail spread out to lay atop her legs. “It’s an old black and white one, Cyrano de Bergerac. It’s a romantic swashbuckler film, I hope you enjoy it.” The blu-ray player was quite possibly the most modern addition to the old home, and with a press of the button it whirred to life as the movie started. It was a story he’d seen at least a hundred times, though with the feeling of Rogue’s soft curves pressed against him it was a temptation to pay something less than complete attention. She, to her credit, watched the screen with rapt curiosity. Whispering at times how some parts were familiar to her, though not competing with the lines being spoken.

As the film came to an end, it was her that reached across his body for the remote and turned off both the blu-ray player and the television. “That was really sad, Kurt. Romantic as all get out, but sad.” In the long arch she’d used to take control of the remote the southern teen had come to be stretched over his lap, and now turned simply to look up at him. “But, ah get why you like the film. And it’s a good one, I enjoyed it.”

“Why do you think I like it, Anna-Marie?” From where she was splayed out, he watched her full lips curve into a playful smile. She had reapplied her lipstick after they’d gone out to eat, and her mouth was a bright, glistening scarlet the color of ripe cherries.

“Rogue,” she offered in return with a warmth in her voice. “Ah like how you say the word. Rogue.”

Kurt gave a small chuckle, and nodded. “Rogue, then. Why do you think I like it?” He found himself reaching down with a hand and smoothing some of those brandy colored strands of her hair away from her cheek, and she leaned her face ever so slightly into his touch.

“He was such an amazin’ person, it seemed like there wasn’t anything he couldn’t do. But, he was timid when it came to telling the girl he loved that he felt the way he did simply ‘cuz he looked different.” Her own hand reached out to touch his face, deliberately moving against the soft texture of his fuzziness. The paleness of her complexion in contrast with his own deeper, almost a blueberry tone. “Ah’ve got a chance here to tell you that I really like you, Kurt. That before something silly happens… maybe my body stops responding to this serum, or builds up a tolerance, or what not… that I can win your heart so you won’t go away if’n something like that happens.”

His golden eyes softened as they looked down on her, and the acrobat gave a heavy sigh before his three fingered hand moved a bit more purposefully through that wild mane of her two toned hair. “I like you quite a bit as well, Rogue. Anna-Marie. I also hope you know that if you wanted to be with me, I wouldn’t abandon you were something to come up. That’s not my nature.”

“I know, Kurt.” She started to shift from her posture, coming to climb to her knees before moving further and climbing onto him. Her legs straddling over his lap, so that she now sat on his thighs facing him. Looking directly into his gaze with her hands resting at the side of his neck. “So… I accept. Ah’m your girlfriend now. _Ja_?” There was that sparkle of humor when Anna-Marie mimicked his native German, and in return Kurt felt his own mouth spread into a smile that flashed his fanged canines.

“ _Ja_. _Natürlich_.” It felt good, to have that so openly and certainly confirmed between the two of them to the blue skinned X-man. Though he was a pirate adventurer at heart, truthfully his heart always wished for certainty and confirmation when it came to matters of romance. This was what Amanda was never willing to offer, what he had always hoped for. What was not expected was how suddenly Rogue was leaning up against him and kissing him with a fervent intensity. It was all he could do to slip his arms about her waist and try to keep up.

“Good,” she managed between their shared embrace. “’Cuz I’m takin’ advantage of tonight.”

**_End of Chapter Three_ **


End file.
